1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which control information recorded in a camera, as well as image information, is used to control the reproduction of the image information, more particularly to reproduce a plurality of photographs in an album-like format.
2. Related Background Art
It has previously been proposed to reproduce a plurality of photographs from film negatives on a single sheet of photographic paper in an album-like format, so that the tedious process of mounting individual photographs in an album may be alleviated. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,949. However, in the prior art, selection of the arrangement of different image frames to be reproduced is performed as an initial phase of the reproducing process and may require a considerable amount of work.